The Short Tale of Eli & Elijah
by The Cliffhanger Girl
Summary: "When he loved me, he was the sweetest man on the face of the Earth. He'd give me little gifts, surprise me with a night on the town, or even purchased books by my favorite author. He wrote me songs, and poems to remind me he how much he loved me. But then...there was those days...where Eli wasn't himself...which was quite often, too often." /Rated T for dark themes/


Hi guys...so...Cliffhanger Girl is back! (Yay? No Yay?) I understand that I have deserted you all, for quite a while. Due to school and everything overwhelming me, I had no time to write. I do apologize for this long, unexpected hiatus you guys had to endure. But now, back to Eclare, Degrassi, and fanfiction! Please enjoy this one-shot I'd like to call "Broken Hearts"...

**(New) Twitter account**: Cliffhanger Girl

**(New) Tumblr account:** Cliffhangy Girl

**Warnings:** T for dark themes

**PLEASE NOTE: This is Clare and a detective talking, while**_ italics_** are flashbacks!**

**NO BETA READER! **

* * *

_**The Short Tale of Eli & Elijah **_

_**CLARE**_

Love is a term that no one can define unless they've lived through it.

When you love someone, you love them unconditionally. You love their hair, their little squint they make when they can't see the board right in front of them, and even the cute squeaky noise they make when you touch their belly.

You love them when they smell, you love them when they're too captivated by their cellphone texts to even look up at you.

_**"Can you describe...what happened to you over the past seven months?" **_

You love the way they smile at you because you're being goofy to cheer them up on a rainy day. You enjoy how...their fingertips slide across your back when your muscles are clenched and tense.

You crave the way their lips lock with yours, and set your body on vibrate.

**_"He...yelled at me...screamed...at__ me..."_**

You run home at hypo speed just to hear their voice on the phone for a few more hours. They give you this strength, this empowerment that gives you hope that hey-maybe the world isn't full of bad people.

Maybe, he's the one.

**_"What do you mean?" _**

The way they smell captivates you, and the desire for their presence grows. The way he curls his fingers through your hair, knots your locks up purposely so you wouldn't ever even think of leaving his side because you were so comfortable.

**_"He would get angry...out of nowhere, over such minuscule things...some that I couldn't even control." _**

You put your entire trust within your partner in crime, because in your eyes, he's the one. He's the almighty knight and shinning armor you've been looking for, the one that is talked about in fairy tales.

_Or so you thought. _

You smile when he tickles your sides, and his smile that he gives you in return lights a spark inside you. You're able to stop time, and in that moment, you're both...happy.

**_"It was like...he had two different personalities. One minute he was loving me...the next, he hated me. And the sad part was, he wasn't afraid to express how much he loathed me." _**

At this point in your relationship, you're comfortable enough to burp around each other, hiccup, and laugh obnoxiously at the smallest things. This laughter, this happiness that exerts from inside you, is what convinces you that the dark side of your partner...doesn't exist.

**_"Please, go further Ms. Edwards. We need all of your input on the case."_**

He leaves flowers at your doorstep unexpectedly, and a little note that reminds you how much he loves you, how much he cares for you, and how important you are to his life.

_My dearest Clare,_

_Me without you is like a shoe without laces, but when we are together we interlock like fingers between spaces._

_You light up my life my cutie pie. _

_Your love, _

_Eli _

**_"When he loved me, he was the sweetest man on the face of the Earth. He'd give me little gifts, surprise me with a night on the town, or just spending a night cuddling and watching television together was a treat. But then...there was those days...where Eli wasn't himself...which was quite often, too often."_**

_"You get out of school at two today...why weren't you back until three? Huh?" _

_"I told you Eli...I had to stay after with the professor for my Psychology class. I didn't quite understand how to do the project due next week so-."_

_"You lying tramp! You're cheating on me! Who is it? The deli guy from around the corner? That asshole neighbor Owen who looks at you like you're a piece of meat? Who is it Clare? TELL ME! TELL ME!" _

He's adorable because he smirks kindly at you when you're making him dinner, or when you tell a pathetic knock-knock joke to lighten up the mood. Your innocence is what bothers their other side, and just like that, before you know it, you're **corrupted. **

_**"Please Ms. Edwards, tell me how he acted right before...well, you know..." **_

_"Higher Eli! Push me higher!" _

_He's standing behind you, lightly pushing your back to cause the swing to go a little further with each gentle touch. His fingertips graze the lining of your flower patterned dress, giving you blissful chills._

_He stops the swing, wraps his arms around your waist, and kisses your lips._

_The way his lips touch yours, gives you a feeling so foreign that makes you crave more. You turn your body just a bit, to deepen the intimacy. His cold hand swipes across your cheek, causing goosebumps to rise over your sensitive skin. _

_With one breath, he whispers, "I love you." _

_And for a moment, you believe him._

_**"I-It's...this is really hard to talk about-I'm really-." **  
_

_**"Please Ms. Edwards, take a moment...then continue." **_

_"How much do you love me, Eli?" _

_"What the fuck does that mean Clare? What the fuck are you talking about? I just said I fucking love you, what do you mean how much? It doesn't matter how much, I fucking said I fucking love you! Shouldn't that be enough for you?"_

_It was just a joke. A simple tease. _

_"Eli stop, there's kids around here. Please." _

_His hand starts shaking, and before you know it, so is the other. His eyes become slightly darker, his pupils growing smaller as he stares you down. The veins in his arms become more visible, as well as the one protruding through the lining of his forehead. _

_The inner anger, is getting the best of him-except this time, it is more extreme. _

_"Eli just-". _

_"I'M NOT FUCKING ELI!" _

**_"So what you're saying is...he publicly admitted to not being Eli...to that...he was someone else?" _**

**_"Yes." _**

**_"Who was he?" _**

**_"He said...that he was Elijah Ian Goldsworthy, and that he was no longer Eli Goldsworthy. It didn't make much sense to me because his name is just Elijah, but shortened. He was screaming in the park in front of a countless amount of parents who were harboring children, keeping a close eye. Many kids clung to their parents from fear of Eli. He was ranting, raving, yelling, hitting things, punching poles, kicking trees, not making any sense, and then...it happened."  
_**

**_"What happened?"_**

_"Excuse me mister...why are you huwting my kindergarten classes twee?" _

_He looked down at the little curly headed girl; innocent as any five year old, and cute as a button. His heart was racing, and his blood was rushing. For that second, he was Eli. _

_"Clare...what have I done..." _

_"Eli just-just come with-." _

_"NO! Kill me! PLEASE! This'll never end! IT WON'T END! I've tried to stop it! I can't stop it! I've hurt you, I've scared children, I've...I've killed people Clare. But it's not me-it's Elijah, he's telling me to, he's telling me! It's not me! You have to believe me!" _

**_"When Eli saw that little girl crying over a damaged tree because of him, he snapped. He admitted to the murders of several people, told me every name. Some were...local teens that were missing...some were adults. It was ten people. I never knew, or even suspected. I knew he had an anger problem, he was my boyfriend for five years, after all. It was never that bad, until we went to two different colleges, and paranoia drove him insane. I always thought the angry side of him was just Eli...but...it was then I realized he had two different personalities." _**

**_"Please tell me your closing statement, m'am. Then you may leave." _**

**_"Eli Goldsworthy, is the man I love. Many people would be shocked to hear that even after I discovered all the murders he committed, and all of the names he called me, and all the torture I was put through, that I would be speaking in disgust of his name. But in all reality, love wraps us up in chains. We don't see reality, we don't understand right from wrong, and most importantly, we don't...think. We can't. I see Eli Goldsworthy as a man who needed help, who was never given it. This, is my fault. I never brought him to a therapist, or tried to seek assistance. I thought I could handle him on my own. I couldn't. The Eli Goldsworthy I knew, was a green eyed boy, with black skinny jeans, and a heart of gold. His split personality..his other side, wasn't the Eli I was in love with. His suicide...was like no other. He killed himself that night to end all evil in himself. He knew he couldn't stop Elijah, and the only way out...was putting an end to all of him. Tragic, yes. But, the truth. No matter where he is now, burning in hell, or floating in heaven, we're both in the same world, where all good and evil lurks. Whether we let evil consume us Mr. Turner, is up to yourself. This is all I have to say, regarding my dead lover, Eli Goldsworthy." _**

With a heavy heart, and throbbing headache, Clare exited the police station.

The night was silent, and the bags beneath her eyes lit up her face in the darkest way possible. Her blue eyes scanned the sidewalk, and up to the moon that shines down on the world below.

She smiled to herself, and whispered, "No matter where we are in the world, dead or alive, we're always under the same sky."

**END OF "THE SHORT TALE OF ELI & ELIJAH"**

* * *

**So um...reviews please? (: **

I know this was a little-not my style, and confusing, but if you have questions, PM me! I have no problem in answering them as quickly as I can. I enjoyed writing this. I recently saw the musical Jekyll and Hyde, which inspired me to write this one-shot.

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3

* * *

**REGARDING ALL OTHER STORIES:**

As of right now, I have decided **NOT** to continue two of my stories. If any author would like to continue them on their own, I would gladly hand them the story over, and try to contribute ideas if needed.

**Please PM me if you are interested in writing the continuation of the stories: **

**-Lose Yourself**

**-You Give Love A Bad Name**

Thank you all!


End file.
